


scream-melt

by azureforest



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, raigh-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: it all melted together, he couldn't tell anymore.





	scream-melt

**Author's Note:**

> [burning my own crops] yeah im good, howre you doing
> 
> warning for emetophobia, also general violence and implied gore. also i use ray instead of raigh. have fun

Someone was screaming, screaming as if trying to make their throat go raw, too close to childish gibberish, high and agonized. Red stained the tiles at odd intervals as far as he could see, and that’s when Ray realized it was Chad, Chad who was all brief shouts measured into grumbles, casual teases, never screams.

Never screams. The world tilted sideways with a sense of panic he would never admit to if asked- But it tilted, tipped, threatened to crash as his feet moved, his hands moving to hitch up his robes because Chad _never_ screamed like that. Not since the short shriek when he broke his leg after falling from the tree in the garden- No, not since Chad grabbed him by the collar and demanded to know why he left.

Never.

Or, maybe he did, and Chad changed more than he thought since Ray ran away- No, left for the greater good.

He doesn’t feel guilty. (He does.)

(Please be safe.)

Flux left his fingers as someone approached from his peripherals; He whipped around, glimpsed the darkness consume flesh, before moving on towards where the screams died away- The approaching silence hammered nails of dread further into his ribcage, savage fears that wouldn’t let go, even as other screams began anew. They weren’t Chad’s. Why was he screaming? Why wasn’t he screaming? His breath hitched, two more staggered to self-taught incantations, hands searching for where their weapons clattered onto the floor, eyes unseeing. He ran, and screams became words, hurried and stumbling, hitching breaths and pleas he could almost make out.

Dread held his heart in an iron grip, but Ray slowed his pace regardless, letting the frayed hems of his robes fall back to his ankles. It wasn’t hesitation, no, he thought, as he turned the corner, but it was when he saw Chad’s back, hunched, crouched, that he did. _Idiot, he was wide open_ , the shaman thought- If he hadn’t incapacitated the stragglers back there, Chad would’ve run into trouble-

But the words spilling carelessly from the blond’s lips made sense all at once, the red-stained mop of green hair lolling haphazardly off Chad’s crossed legs looked too familiar, and he found, found that he couldn’t quite breathe anymore. Death already hung in the air, but something made it seem heavier.

Ray didn’t want to know what.

_stay with me stay with me stay with me-_

He felt as if he already knew.

_please gods don’t leave me_

His tome fell to the ground with a heavy thud as his feet betrayed his need for denial, and he couldn’t tell if the murmured and butchered prayers were his or Chad’s anymore.

_lugh. lugh. lugh._

A heart lay cold and out of reach, closed off behind stark ribs and red flesh and blood, the same that stained sunshine yellow and grass green into mottled reds and browns, ugly mutations of purple and blue that should never mar human skin. Cold lips were curled into a smile even as Chad turned, something wild and desperate in his eyes, loving but final fingerprints smudged down his cheek, last vestiges of warmth that lingered. His mouth opened. Nothing came out. It closed. Ray thought he might throw up at the sight, but his hands still reached forwards, investigating his reflection for a breath, a pulse, anything. Clotting blood met his fingertips, an out-of-place slimy pink peek-a-booed from amidst the red, a hole brutally torn into the front of a green tunic.

Chad was still crying, and that wasn’t helping, either, the thief’s own hands covered in blood, holding drenched scraps of his own shredded cloak. What did he do? What couldn’t he do? Was he apologizing? Ray thought he was apologizing, like the sorry asshole he was, but Ray was also too busy stumbling away to vomit, bile splattering onto the tiles as he retched. Someone was screaming again. Screaming, crying, wordless anger and sorrow. He wasn’t sure who. It might have been him.

Because.

Because it dawned on him, and he couldn’t deny this anymore, not with evidence smeared on his hands, the imprints of the glassy green eyes that stared past him.

Because, Lugh. Lugh was gone.

... Lugh was gone? Define gone.

 _gone, adjective. no longer present, departed. the state of having left a place behind, the state of a person who left you behind. an aftermath_.

_like mom, like dad, like father and brother._

 

 

 

... Ah.

 

 

Lugh was _gone._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
